Poems Of Angst
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Some little poems to do with Beyblade characters. All of Angst hence the title. Read and review! 12 poems up for reading!
1. My Abbey Friend

FlamesOfFury-Across the next chapters are some short little poems about characters of Beyblade.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

The first is Kai's friendship with Tala named My Abbey Friend.

**

* * *

**

**Poems Of Angst-FlamesOfFury  
**

My Abbey Friend

I sway, I stumble, I stagger…

Down the dimly lit walkway…

No one is here…

I now have no fear…

Brooklyn is beatable…

I proved it

I proved it…

It's just me, on my own

Well that's what I thought…

My friends are here

All but one

My abbey friend

My abbey friend

I've known him so long

We came so far

I may have betrayed you

But I respect you

My abbey friend

My abbey friend

Tala, The Ice Master

Cold as ice

Shall I say it twice?

Fuck, no

In the coma

Garland's gonna pay forever

My abbey friend

I'm sorry for all of this

I wish it was different

My abbey friend

My abbey friend

My abbey friend.


	2. Darkness

FOF-Second poem. This time to do with Brooklyn. Review when you read.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

_Darkness…_

I am lonely

I am shrouded

In darkness…

I can't take this anymore

Kai

Why?

Kai

Why?

My breathing is now unstable

My hands are wrapped around my knees

I start to sob…

The darkness is around me…

No one is here to hear

My plea for help as I feel…

The darkness is consuming me…

It's all around and no one is here to help

Why?

Kai?

Why?

I'm sorry

I just need help…

Help me…

Darkness…

Is coming…

Help.


	3. Monica And Beyblading's Future

FOF-Third poem. Crusher and Ray tie in poem. Read and review.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade

* * *

_Monica/Beyblade's Future  
_

I have to win…

I have to fight…

So you can fight

Against your illness

Can't you see?

I must beat Ray

I must beat him

For you, for me

I have to win

For you

Monica…

I have to win

I have to fight

So we can fight…

I must win

For my team

I respect you

You are powerful

You are dangerous

Your Power is great

But mine is better

Driger!

I know you're fighting for a good cause

But I am too!

Beyblading's Future is in my hands…

I must win

I have to fight

So you can fight

I must win

I must fight

For you

For everyone

Monica…

Beyblading's Future…


	4. Notice Me

FOF-Fourth poem about Daichi.

Once again, I don't own Beyblade._

* * *

_

_Notice…  
_

I know I'm small

And he is tall

But I'm part of the team too

I did it all

Battled and won

Tala, Mathilda, Rick

Raul, Julia…

Battled and won

Battled and won

Notice me

Not Tyson

I'm here too

Battling side by side

With him

The world champ

Notice me not the obvious one

Not him!

Tyson!

Not him!

Me, notice me.

Please just notice me…


	5. Pain

FOF-Poem about Tala and Garland. Read and review!

Once again, I don't own Beyblade. I wish I did...

* * *

_Pain  
_

I breathe heavily

I stare at you

I know I'm fighting a losing battle…

Wolborg is no match

I'm caged in

Locked in

There's no escape

Your swift skills knock me back

I feel pain.

Pain, consumes me.

I scream as you launch another attack

I have no strength

My will is half gone…

Help…

I'm caged in

Locked in

There's no escape

I feel pain.

The pain you have caused.

Too much

Radiant Thunder…

Sound of my doom…

It shatters my clothes…

It scuttles down my back…

My head and hands fly…

You smirk…

Standing there…

I know now I was wrong…

I am now forced to take comfort from one I never thought I would

Tyson.

I tell him the truth.

Beat BEGA…

The pain becomes too much…

The pain is unbearable

I can't breathe…

I can't move…

I can't…


	6. Pressure

FOF-Poem involving Tala and Kai. Read and review!

Don't own Beyblade...

_

* * *

_

_Pressure_

You're always first up to battle…

You are so smooth with your blade

Flawless, Perfect, Totally Synch

You're always in command

You win

Easily…

Then I have to go up

I look pitiful in terms of you

I'm feeling hot

I'm feeling heavy

I'm feeling pressured

I'm feeling tense

You are too good to follow up

The pressure is mounting

You won't let me practise with you

Always on your own

You're supposed to be a part of the team

Join us in practise

We can all learn

So I won't be put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…


	7. Sister

FOF-Poem involving Julia and Raul. Read and review.

I don't own Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Sister, will I ever…_

I watch you

You are almost flawless

Battling and dominating

How can I follow in your shoes?

You're too perfect…

Sister, will I ever be as good as you?

I know that you have been around longer than me…

Being older is not necessarily better…

It is for you…

You are flawless

Battling and winning

You're strategies

You're perfect link with your blade

I was not…

I almost lost it…

But you raised my spirit and helped me…

Thanks you but…

Sister, will I ever be as good as you?


	8. Two To Tango

FOF-Last poem which is about Kai and Brooklyn. Read and review.

I don't own the beyblade...

* * *

_Two To Tango_

Let's dance…

Beyblade Style!

Dranzer!

Burn!

Brooklyn you are no longer allowed…

On this dance floor

You may think I'm predictable…

You may think you know my moves…

But you do not know me!

You have no friends!

You have no motivation!

You have no control!

Boris is all you have!

Washed up, I think is the phrase.

Get off this dance floor!

Cause it takes two to tango

Dranzer!

It's just me, me and my loyal phoenix

There is no room for you

Get off this dance floor!

Let's take him down!

Dranzer!

Your blade is no more

Your reputation is no more

Undefeated you say?

I laugh…

The dance floor is now free…

For you and me

Dranzer…

* * *

FlamesOfFury-I know that the positon of words is a bit stupid but I was getting annoyed with it so I left it. Review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Put Yourself In My Shoes

FlamesOfFury-Thought of some more! Read and review and tell me which one you liked the best.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Put Yourself In My Shoes  
_

You think you know what it's like for me, my life

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_

You think its all fame and nothing else

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_

You think it's easier for me to win

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_

You think I'm God's gift

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_

You think I'm unbeatable?

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_

You think it's easier to cover my emotions away

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_

I find it hard to believe you think of all these things…

Just once…

_Put Yourself In My Shoes_


	10. Friends?

FlamesOfFury-Bryan Angst. Review!

Disclaimer-Don't own beyblade

_

* * *

_

_Friends?  
_

I can't believe how this has been done

Thrown out and turn down

The BBA is gone

An evil is back

And you know who it is

Boris. That son of a bitch

That egotistical maniac

The scum of Beyblading

Someone who made my life a living hell!

I tried to stop him, I tried…

So know it's up to them…

My rivals, who I never considered my friends…

A fight, 5 on 5

Will they win?

They have to…

Cause I can't stand another minute of this shit…

Team leader in a coma…

Beyblading's Future hangs in the balance

Are you my new friends?

Fighting a noble cause?

Or rivals?

Taking over?

Please win…

_I'm asking you as a friend…_


	11. Do You Stand A Chance?

FlamesOfFury-Kai Angst. Read and review

Disclaimer-Don't own beyblade

_

* * *

_

_Do you stand a chance?  
_

You think you got it all

You got the world at your feet

Beating me was the worst mistake you ever made!

Cause now I'm seeking revenge!

I'm gonna beat you…

I'm gonna kill you…

Fire VS Darkness

_Do You Stand A Chance?_

My friends are now here

I now know why they help

I was foolish

I was careless

I didn't take you seriously…

But now I'm seeking revenge…

And I will have revenge…

Just you wait!

When it's Fire VS Darkness

_Do You Understand A Chance?_


	12. Master Of Fire

FlamesOfFury-Swears! Brooklyn Angst. Brooklyn is one of the characters that are good on doing angsts on. I loved doing these and will add more as soon as I think of them.

Disclamier-Don't own Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Master Of Fire_

My heart is pounding…

My chest is throbbing…

My eyes are losing focus…

What did you do?

_Master Of Fire!_

I'm alone

Caught up in a pool of misery

It's black

That's all I can see

I'm afraid, alone, desperate…

What did you do?

_Master Of Fire!_

I'm afraid of what happens next

This darkness is around me…

My heart is pounding

My chest is throbbing

My eyes are losing focus

What did you do?

_Master Of Fire!_

_FOR FUCK SAKE TELL ME!_

_MASTER OF FIRE!_

* * *

FlamesOfFury-Review please! Tell me which one was your favourite, which charcater to do next, what you liked, more swears? Tell me with a simple review and thanks for reading


End file.
